bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Steelearth14/Bigger And Better?
Confirmation, more of it at least. About Season 4, that is. I was reading a BakuBlog on the community forums, when I found something. Here is the entire thing. The something is in blod and underlined. Here: "Bakugan's BakuBlog Get your bowl full of exclusive Bakugan insider information. It's an excellent source of your weekly news nutrition! Issue #25 – October 2010 Interview with a Dragonoid Colossus Designer – Robert Heath Welcome to a very special Bakugan BakuBlog! With the release of the fiercest Bakugan monster yet, Dragonoid Colossus, we had to find out just what went into making this awesome beast. So, we pulled some Baku-strings to score an exclusive interview with one of the designers behind Dragonoid Colossus. We are proud to introduce the dashing and abundantly sincere Robert Heath… BakuBlog: What’s your name? DC Designer: Robert (The Ninja) Heath BB: How long have you been a designer for Bakugan? RH: I’ve been a designer on Bakugan since June 2009. BB: When was the idea for Drago Colossus (DC) conceived? RH: As we were in the later stages of development for Season 2’s “7 in 1 Maxus Drago”, we were already thinking about how to make an even better version for Season 3. We were roughing out concepts in Spring, 2009. DC went through a few changes along the way and became something that we’re all really proud of. BB: How did the idea come about for DC? RH: The idea came about because of the big news in Season 3, Battle Gear. We wanted to create the ultimate, most fully weaponized, awesome Dragonoid that we could. In addition to that, we wanted the cool, lightning quick, transformation that Bakugan is famous for. DC is great because it transforms on a scale larger than anything we’ve ever had in Bakugan. BB: What was the most challenging part of designing DC? RH: The most challenging part was bringing the idea to life. There’s a lot of mechanical complexity involved in getting all the Battle Gear and the wings of DC to open in sync. We have extremely talented engineers and model makers who were able to tweak things to perfection. BB: How hard was DC to design? RH: It was one of the toughest things we’ve ever designed on Bakugan. The great part about it is that it took a dedicated team to pull it off. It’s something everyone here can feel proud of. BB: Which DC Battle Gear is your favorite? RH: I like Beamblitzer the best. It transforms into a really tall Battle Gear. It has an element of surprise to it. BB: What do you think is the best part about DC? RH: I think the best thing is the way all the parts work together. The amount of transformation from the moment that the Core Bakugan, Battalix Dragonoid, drops in is great. BB: Is there anything else you’d like to share with us about DC? RH: DC is really the result of combining everyone’s strengths and talents within an international team of Artists, Designers, and Engineers. It really shows what a team can accomplish when they work together. Also, DC has raised the bar for our big Bakugan item coming in Season 4. Stay tuned, it’s going to be fantastic! BB: If someone wanted to become a professional toy designer, what should they go to school for? RH: Most designers come into the field with college degrees in Product Design, Transportation Design, or Toy Design. ''' '''BB: How can they start now in elementary and high school to begin working towards that goal? RH: Have an idea book to write down any concepts for toys. Draw a lot and keep a sketchbook with you. Draw everything! It’s great if you have 3D artistic skills too, like sculpting, model making, or creating mechanical things. It’s great if you can bring toys to life with a model or sculpture that you’ve made. You really need to have a well rounded skill set. Get started by having fun with it, you’ll keep improving, and don’t give up on your goal. BB: What personal hobbies relate to this career? RH: I like to draw and paint in my free time. I think the love of drawing from my imagination is what led me to a career in Toy Design. I also like to watch Action and Science Fiction movies as well as Animation. Seeing visually creative things are always inspiring to designers too. BB: Awesome! It was a pleasure chatting with you Robert. We’ll let you get back to work on that top secret mega Bakugan item for Season 4 that you mentioned! Check out Bakugan’s most awesome monster yet, Dragonoid Colossus! Get exclusive information about Dragonoid Colossus, including how-to assemble video tutorials as well as details about each Bakugan Battle Gear at ultimateshowdown.bakugan.com Brawl Big! ~ The Bakugan Team" Category:Blog posts